oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Mage armor
:For a full list of items and their stats worn in the body slot, see this table. :For game mechanics, see Magic. For the most part, a mage's armour provides little to no ranged and melee defence bonuses, but instead serves to harness the wearer's magical abilities. Notable exceptions to this rule include Splitbark, Lunar, and Ahrim's armour sets, which provide a mediocre amount of melee protection, although even these are still absent of ranged protection. Generally, the magical defence bonus of this type of equipment directly corresponds to its magic attack bonus. Most magical armours cannot be made by players. Magic armour sets Magic armour pieces Set items Wizard robes Blue, Blue (gold), Blue (trimmed), Black, Black (gold), Black (trimmed) Hat, Robe Top, Boots (Blue only) Wizards' robes are the most common robes in free-to-play. Wizard robes consist of a hat and a robe-top, but many players combine them with a blue or black skirt, to match. However, the skirts provide no Combat bonuses. Wizard boots can be obtained from Treasure Trails, for members. Mystic robes Blue/White, White/Gold, Black/Red & Enchanted Hat, Robe Top, Robe Skirt, Gloves, Boots Mystic robes are a popular medium-level Magic armour. Mystic robes give a comparatively high Magic Attack and Defence bonus, but nothing else. They are popular for safe-spot maging, and in Player versus Player combat due to their relatively low cost. Blue/White mystic robes can be bought in the Wizards' Guild. White/Gold robes can be obtained by slaying monsters in the Fremennik Slayer Dungeon. Black/Red robes are dropped by monsters in the Slayer Tower. Enchanted robes are a three-piece set consisting of a hat, top, and robe, identical to their mystic robes equivalent. They are obtained from Treasure Trails. Splitbark armour Helm, Body, Legs, Gauntlets, Boots Splitbark armour is a medium-level Magic armour. They give significantly less Magic attack bonus than Mystic robes, but they give some Melee Defence bonuses, unlike Mystic robes. They are not very common, as they are hard to make, and many players prefer Mystic robes. Skeletal armour Helm, Top, Bottoms, Gloves, Boots Skeletal armour is a medium-level Magic armour. They give slightly less Magic attack and Melee Defence bonuses than Splitbark armour. This, combined with the increased cost, make it a very rare sight. Farseer helm A Farseer helm is a medium-to-high-level Magic helmet. It is the joint third-best helmet for magical attack (with the Infinity hat, Healer hat, and Ahrim's hood), and is beaten by the Ancestral hat and the 3rd age mage hat. The Farseer helm is relatively popular, as it is cheaper than the Infinity, 3rd age mage and Ancestral hat, is easier to obtain than the Healer hat, and does not degrade like Ahrim's hood. The Farseer helm also has significantly higher Defence bonuses and is extremely popular due to the hybrid PVP. Infinity robes Hat, Top, Bottoms, Gloves, Boots, Book (Shield) Infinity robes are a reward purchasable from the Mage Training Arena activity. Infinity robes give a higher Magic Attack and Defence boost than Mystic robes. However, Infinity robes are uncommon due to the time, effort and money needed to obtain them. God capes Saradomin (Blue/White), Guthix (Green/Teal), Zamorak (Black/Red) The God capes are the best capes available for magical attack, and second, to the Fire cape, in magical Defence. They can be earned from the Mage Arena activity. Many players use them for their high magical attack and ease of recovering them if lost, or against monsters with Magic or Magic-based attacks. Lunar equipment Helmet, Torso, Legs, Gloves, Boots, Ring, Amulet, Cape, (Staff) Lunar equipment is made during the Lunar Diplomacy quest. The full set, including the ring, amulet and staff, give slightly less Magic attack bonus than Mystic robes; however, it gives Melee Defence bonuses similar to Splitbark armour. 3rd age mage equipment Hat, Robe Top, Robe (Bottom), Amulet 3rd age mage equipment are a high-level Magic armour. 3rd age mage robes are very rare, and therefore very expensive. They give a higher magical attack and Defence bonus than Infinity robes, but a slightly smaller bonus than Ahrim's robes. They give also no other Defence bonuses, unlike Ahrim's robes. 3rd age mage robes are mainly used as a status symbol, rather than a practical set of robes. 3rd age mage robes can be obtained from Treasure Trails, or by trading with another player. Ahrim the Blighted's robes Hood, Robetop, Robeskirt, (Staff) Ahrim's robes are high-level Magic armour. Ahrim's robetop and robeskirt give the highest Magic attack bonus available concerning torso and legs, respectively, and also give a good Melee Defence which is significantly higher than that of Splitbark armour. Ahrim's robes are very popular, especially amongst more advanced participants in PVP activities. They are comparatively cheap, but require repairing every 15 hours of Combat and require a moderately high Magic and Defence level. When wielding all of Ahrim's robes, including the staff, spells have a chance of reducing their target's Strength. This power is called 'Blighted Aura'. Ahrim's robetop and robeskirt are often combined with other pieces of armour to form a high Magic Defence set of armour. Void Knight equipment Void mage helm, Void knight top, Void knight robe & Void knight gloves Void knight robes give a high Defence bonus for Magic robes, and it gives the highest Ranged Defence bonus of all Magic robes, but it requires 42 Attack, Strength, Defence, Ranged, Hitpoints and Magic, and it also requires 22 Prayer. Void mage robes give a 45% accuracy bonus to your spells and while wearing the right ring, staff, amulet, boots, cape and book, it can yield deadly accurate spells. Best F2P magic armour setup Notes: * There are no shield, boots, ring, cape, or glove armour pieces that gives increased magical stats. The best you can get without getting negative magic stats are leather ranging armour and various other items for defensive stats. Note also that while the Zamorak monk bottom is the best-in-slot leg wear in F2P, the black and blue wizard robes offer a superior bonus to the Zamorak monk top. * All F2P elemental staves and the magic staff have the same magic stat increase; however, it is suggested to use an elemental staff since it can be used as an unlimited amount of runes depending on the kind of elemental staff you have. * A black wizard robe and a blue wizard robe have the same stats, just as a black wizard hat and a blue wizard hat have the same stats. * All regular capes are preferred over team capes due to the fact that capes weigh 0 kg while team capes weigh approximately 0.4 kg Best P2P magic armour setup (most accuracy) Maximum magical bonus of +177. Category:Armour